Ravishing
by PepsiAngel
Summary: As Ginny prepares for her first date with Harry, Hermione helps her through it by listing endless synonyms for fine.


Ravishing**  
  
By **_PepsiAngel_

****

Disclaimer: Characters belong to the genius known as J.K. Rowling.   


****

Author's Note: I haven't written for ages and I was desperate to create something. My dear friend She's A Star requested a delightfully fluffy or funny G/H and I hope I don't disappoint.

****

Dedication: For Nita because she wrote a sentence for me, I bet you all can't guess which one, and she complimented me. Therefore, she gets a ficca.

Ginny Weasley smiled at her reflection in the mirror but immediately her grin fell flat. 

"It still looks like I haven't combed my hair for weeks," she groaned as she fingered her ginger locks.

"Ginny?" Hermione Granger's voice interrupted her delicately. "You look fine."

Her friend, however, hardly heard her reassuring words. She was busily searching through the bottles of hair products lined up on the bureau, hunting for the precise one that would make her tresses flawless.

"I don't want to look fine," she complained. 

"Oh no?" asked Hermione with the slightest trace of amusement in her voice. "What would you prefer?"

Ginny shrugged. "Something with more than one syllable."

"Dazzling, radiant, wonderful, statuesque," Hermione complied, happy to be putting her advanced vocabulary to use. 

"Aha!" The other girl exclaimed, straightening up to reveal a bottle containing a substance that, apparently, could give thin hair volume in ten seconds flat. "I've found it."

"What about ravishing? I've always been fond of that word," continued Hermione.

She paused to watch Ginny apply the green gel in unnerving amounts before announcing in irritation, "Have you heard a word I said?"

  
Ginny threw her an apologetic smile before telling her honestly, "Well, no, but I assume you were just showing off your extensive knowledge of the English tongue."

Hermione looked vaguely miffed, "I wasn't showing off! Merely listing words that could substitute for 'fine'."

Ginny giggled at the fact that she knew her best female friend so well. "How do I look now?"

"Much better," replied Hermione offhandedly.

The auburn haired girl raised one eyebrow, "So I did look as bad as I thought!"

Hermione stifled a chuckle. "Of course not!"

By this time both of them were laughing wildly and neither cared whether or not anyone else heard them. Parvati Patil, who had been walking by, popped her head in and asked them if they were alright.

"Just fine, thanks," Ginny managed in between giggles.

Hermione snorted. 

"I'll take your word for it," their fellow Gryffindor commented.

They laughed harder. 

"Just relieving a bit of stress," explained Hermione as the hilarity subsided.

Parvati threw them one last confused glance before slipping away to go apply and reapply lip gloss to her already perfectly shiny pout.

"Gin? It's almost seven, you're due to meet Harry outside any moment," she warned.

Her eyes got wide and she cursed under her breath (causing Hermione to scold her halfheartedly) before rushing out the door with a quick wave of her manicured fingers.

Ginny had no reason to be nervous, really. She and Harry had become close friends quickly, and what was so different about a date? I mean, sure they'd be eating out and he'd be paying. Plus, there was the small detail that she knew he liked her now…

Her cheeks flushed just thinking about it, and Lord knows how many shades of red her face would be turning over dinner when she and Harry would be together. In a romantic setting, no less.

That is if you consider The Three Broomsticks romantic, which she didn't, but it made for dramatic affect. 

She slowed down and patted her head, willing every last hair to stay in place, as she finished descending the stairs. Just as she was feeling confident, something had to ruin her composure.

That something was Lindsay Ashmore, her cynical friend.

"You look pretty," she commented, looking Ginny up and down. Her voice held a faint Southern accent, though she claimed to have been born and raised in a small town outside of London. 

Ginny smiled and said simply, "I'm going on a date." 

Her huge grin must have given away that it wasn't just any date. Lindsay's eyes, which were a brilliant green with yellow around the pupil, widened momentarily before she blurted out, "Who are you going with?" 

She went to look at Lindsay's face, she was certain she'd see a shocked look, but found herself staring at her friend's collarbone. She had never realized how tall the other girl was before now.

"Harry," she replied casually.

Lindsay didn't look surprised at all, "That's interesting."

"Why do you say that?" asked Ginny as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, no reason," drawled Lindsay while flipping her strawberry blonde hair confidently. "I just always thought you and Draco would end up dating."  


Ginny laughed, but it sounded forced, "Oh come on, Linds! Me and a Malfoy?" 

"It's not so weird, doll. I think you two make more sense than you and Harry."

That was another thing about Lindsay: she always called people cutesy pet names. It got on Ginny's nerves but she was not bold enough to tell her friend that.

After exchanging a quick good bye, Ginny hurried to meet Harry. She cursed again when she glanced at her watch and saw that she had five minutes to get to the front of the school. If she didn't hurry, Harry would more than likely be waiting on her.

* * *  


"Hi, Harry," Ginny panted. "Sorry, I know I'm a little late but-"

Harry was _staring _at her.

  
Almost like he was seeing her for the first time and he was genuinely liking what he saw. A lot. Come to think of it, he was looking at her the way she often looked at him.

She ran a hand through her damp hair, and winced. She didn't exactly look her best, she knew that without even looking in her compact mirror. She had run all the way there, and her hair was a wreck, yet he looked at her like she was one of those muggle supermodels.

Ginny felt her heart skip a beat.

Harry smiled shyly and cast his eyes on the ground as he mumbled to her feet, "You look ravishing."

Her cheeks began to flush, as she knew they would, but she tried to act clueless. "What? I'm sorry you'll have to speak up." She had to make sure he had said what she though he had.

He seemed reluctant to repeat himself but he raised his head and looked her square in the face, his green eyes warm with emotion. "You look ravishing."

Ginny was giddy with excitement but that didn't stop her from letting out a little giggle. "Ravishing, huh?"

Harry looked embarrassed, "Er, well, you know, Hermione told me it was a eloquent word."  


"Trust Hermione to use the words ravishing and eloquent," Ginny replied.

They looked at each other and grinned, as though they were sharing an inside joke. Harry reached over, took her hand, and the two headed down the long road toward Hogsmeade.


End file.
